Oh, Professor!
by stunninglythere
Summary: She's the Professor, he's the student. No matter what, even if your roommate is sleeping with her best friend, should you ever fraternize with the teacher. Even if he happens to be fourteen years her senior. But stuff happens and he's not complaining. KxS
1. Chapter 1

KakashiXSakura

Two part story.

Warnings: Adult Intentions.

Disclaimer: Characters are merely borrowed from Masashi Kishimoto.

Enjoy!

-----------------------------------------------------

Somehow, going back to college wasn't something I would assume would ever happen, especially at the age of forty, and slouching so lazily in my seat, I probably could be sleeping... Then again I also hadn't expected my professor to be so.. young and _womanly_ and so _very_ distracting_._

If you happen to look around the room, you would notice that the mass majority of the class is comprised of men. There are twenty-four sets of eyes, meaning forty-eight.. Scratch that, forty-seven eyeballs glued to her. And there are three women in the class, can't say which they happen to be interested in: her or the subject to be taught. I'll never know, except that the lot of them happen to be only taking this class because of her, _and failing_ to repeat it _again_ just to see _her._

Not that I blame them, she is _gorgeous beyond belief._ It's hard to concentrate when this goddess is before you, talking as her voice bounces off the concrete walls, filling our ears with the sweet sound of her ecstasy.. Personally though, I'd rather hear her while I..

"Kakashi.. This isn't high school. I'd expect you to do better than venture into your head, you are paying for this after all."

'_Shit.'_ Doesn't even begin to explain it. I could hear some of the other students in the back attempt to stifle their laugher in as she reprimands me, quite loudly at that, while even giving a rude glance to them in the process. Then her eyes settle on me again.

"I expect to see you after class."

And then they groan in disappointment, their scowls affixed on the back of my head, probably wishing they could take me out. I simply nod, my eye focused on her face, as I trail down every sensual curve before me. It's the perks to sitting at the very front.

Her eyebrow quirks momentarily, knowing full well what I had been doing but continues with the lecture. I watch as she pulls her arm up, glancing at the watch strapped onto her petite, pale wrist, noting the time as she doesn't falter one moment while speaking. Although, I'm not really paying attention, I read the book that's required for this class, and I know what she happens to be talking about. I'm just here because she requires it, and I'd like to pass the class, because after all, I am paying for this.

Besides, it's all right that I'm not paying attention, because she happens to be wearing the outfit that has become my favorite on her: light blue dress shirt, with three buttons at the top _not _buttoned, and a high-waist black, pencil skirt, stopping at her knees. Yes, I know what kind of skirt it is, because those are my _absolute_ favorite. The kind that sit on her natural waist, wrapping itself on her curvy hips and thighs, enamoring me for the hour and a half the class period lasted.

"Well that is it for today's session. I will see you guys Friday."

I figured I might as well stay in my seat, watching as all the other students glare as they leave the room. Some even mumbling 'lucky bastard' as they walk past, as I pushed at the scarf covering my nose and lower half of my face.

I don't know, just a habit I picked up of hiding my face beneath the scarf, along with the eye patch across my left eye. It kind of doesn't work, in the sense that I get more attention for doing so (while I don't want it,) but that's fine by me at least. As long as people don't look at my face, and don't get me wrong, I'm not horribly disfigured, I mean, my left eye was injured, and is a light blue compared to the hazel on my right… But I'd just rather hide it from the crowds. Although for having my eye previously injured, I have a scar that runs down it, but apparently that's appealing to all the women I've bedded in my life. And my hair, it's silver, always been silver, and adds to the effect: 1. Hiding the lower half of my face, 2. The unusual colored eye and scar that runs down my left eye, starting an inch above the eyebrow, and stopping midway on my cheek, and 3. The silver mop of hair my head that simply defies the force of gravity, sticking up and to the left slightly.

"Now, now Kakashi, is there a reason why you didn't pay attention at all to my lecture today?" The professor asks, as she steps toward my desk, her hands on the desk I occupied, leaning forward, giving me a _wonderful_ view full of cleavage. Lazily, my eye rises from that point to her face.

Oh yes, pink bubble-gum colored hair tied up, a few stray hairs complimenting her pale skin, and those stunning green eyes behind a pair of dark blue framed glasses. I take a mental picture, storing it in the back of my mind for later use.

"Well?" She asked, seeming a bit impatient for my answer. I'd like to give her something else.

"Not really." I replied lazily, my voice slightly muffled by the scarf. I gauged her reaction, realizing that she seemed rather amused by the comment than annoyed. That's always good, so I hope at the least. Can't let this young professor best me at the age of forty.

"Is there a reason why you always wear this scarf?" Her hand reaches out, grasping a bit of the material, running it between her fingers. Those green eyes are focused on mine, quite curious.

"No reason really."

"What's under the scarf?" Her curiosity seems to be getting the best of her now, since we've obviously switched to the topic of 'What's under Kakashi's scarf?'

"My face." I replied nonchalantly. I see her eyebrow quirk up again, she's cute whenever she does that.

"What, a lecherous old man's face? Isn't there a much more logical explanation than just that?" She says, her voice growing softer, as she bites her lip.

"Not really." I say again, wondering where this is going to go. Really, just say, _'Oh, take me right here, right now Kakashi Hatake, you lecherous old man!'_ would do just fine. I'm a man with needs, that's all, and the way she bites her lip, you know, I can see it.

"Can I see your face?"

Oh? She wants to see my face? I never show my face outside my bedroom, and even then, most of the women don't happen to see it because their faces are often buried into my sheets trying to muffle their screams while I pound into them from behind.

"I'm sorry, that's for _privileged_ women only." I replied, her eyes narrowing almost instantly. Her face scrunches up as she processes the words I've just said, and stands up straight immediately. Her arms cross beneath her chest, pushing them up higher, (which is a fantastic view, might I add,) and she glares.

"Privileged women?" She repeats my words, "You are not married, Mr. Hatake?"

When did we get to asking if I were married or not?

"No, of course not." My eyebrow in-turn, quirked, as my curiosity began irking. Does she really care about a trivial thing such as marriage?  
"Should I be?"

"Well of course, Mr. Hatake. Most people settle by their mid-twenties these days."

A bit hypocritical, isn't it?

"Aren't you twenty-six yourself, Miss Haruno? Why aren't you married yourself then?"

I must of hit a soft spot, as her hand hit the table top of the desk I occupied quite hard. A few tresses of hair fell, clinging softly to the curves of her face.

"That's none of your business." She replied, her voice hiding the bits of anger.

"Well, if that is all that needs to be discussed, I must be going now." I said smiling, (not that she can see, but my eyes crinkle) standing up from the desk, slinging my bag strap over my shoulder.

"That is all. I will see you Friday night then, Kakashi." She says bitterly, clicking her tongue in disgust, while heading towards her desk to gather her things. I glance a moment, watching that delicious derrière sticking out, but then quickly make an exit before she notices.

--

I arrived in my dark, quiet home, realizing my housemate Genma wasn't home either. Ah, yes, I have a housemate, at the age of forty, _but_, he is even older than I, forty-four to be exact. We're both bachelors, but wouldn't have it any other way. We don't look to be in our forties anyways, so we've both have been told _numerous _ times. Besides, we've had more than a couple handfuls of college women in bed, and they didn't mind one bit.

Heading upstairs, I threw my bag onto the desk situated near the doorway, kicking my shoes off, closing the door, and undressing to get into bed. Genma and I own this company that continues to prosper each day, gaining more customers, and hardly losing any. Anyways, we do that during the day, then Monday/Wednesday/Friday nights I go to class… As for what he does, I can't confirm.

However, I'm just trying to learn a few more things that will help us even better as the company progresses… And just have that added plus of staring a wonderfully gorgeous woman for an hour and a half as she lectures.

Apparently I dozed off quickly, waking up to the sunlight shining through my open blinds. A few poundings at my door, and I realize, it must be Genma.

"Ka-Kakashi." Genma's voice sounds a bit strained from behind the door, continuing to pound his fist against the door. Lazily, I do get up, and _slowly_, make my way to the door opening it slightly, my eyes still adjusting to the brightness in my room.

"What?" I said groggily, noting how he was only in his boxers. That man must have brought another one home tonight, good thing I slept past the sounds this time. It was really _unpleasant_ a few nights ago. The girl sounded like a donkey, _swear_ to it.

"I'll be in late.." He smirked, as he made his way across the hall back into his room.

That bastard, he would be of course, as I closed my door back. I headed for my shower, jumping in to get the day started all ready.

I stepped out of my room finally, half dressed, my feet stopping though, staring into Genma's room because he left his door slightly ajar, _on purpose_. It was just so I could get a view of his latest sexcapade.

A blonde beauty laid on her side, her hair splayed and pale skin contrasting with his dark covers, all of which was barely covering her feminine curves. She was in a deep sleep, apparently sated from the previous nights' events. Genma had passed back out, the lucky bastard. One of us _has_ to be there at opening at least, and it's me today. So then I continued on my way downstairs, decided on getting the usual cup of coffee to wake myself up.

My thoughts wander back to the blonde as I take the first sip of coffee for the day. Wonderful how its hot contents run over my tongue, down the back of my throat, just to wake me up inside and out. Anyways, the girl seems rather familiar, I can't place where or how right now, I'll have to ask Genma later at work today.

--

I'm tired, sitting here at this desk, doing absolutely nothing. I've already rolled up the sleeves of my dress shirt, and even loosen the constricting tie from around my neck, and adjusted the eye patch and mask cover on my face.

Genma's not doing any freakin' better, sitting across from me some feet away, trying not to doze off. Today has been quite a boring day, filled with meeting and deals. Every single one was successful, and I'm glad it's over with.

"Who's the blonde?" My voice lazily drawled out, as I focused my eyes on him.

"She's a beauty, isn't she?" A haughtily Genma says, the smirk ever so plastered on his face. Let's just say, we only take _beautiful, breath-taking_ women to bed. And those standards are set in stone, so if any less occurs, we often berate the other.

"Well?" The curiosity seems to be getting the best of me, because I really can't remember why she's so familiar. I _know_ I haven't bedded her, and we don't bring one home if she's already been with the other. So then I have seen her elsewhere, but _where_ is the question.

"Ino Yamanaka."

The name runs through my mind, sifting through the memories, attempting to make a connection. I find none however, and I realize it'll bother me for a bit until I figure it out.

"She's twenty-six. Met her at the bar, and man, is she **stunning**."

"Nothing less than what's set." We both nod at this.

"I'm going to head out. Work out tonight I stood up, pushing in my chair underneath the desk, "I'll see you later." I made my exit, out of our office, heading toward the elevator.

--

Finally, I'm home from my rigorous training, it's nearly eleven-thirty.. Takenouchi Ryū, is what I practice regularly to keep myself in shape. You can't think that men like Genma and myself would just get women based on looks alone, now would you? We also do jujutsu, it's helped quite a lot in the fights we often get into. Younger guys always feel the need to fight us just because we're older, it's ridiculous, but they get what they ask for. It's not our fault their women are often snaking to us, they should hold onto them then. Simple as that, yeah.

I quickly got into the shower, turning the water to lukewarm. Oh the rigorous tasks of washing ones body to cleanliness. Where's a woman to help me clean up when I need her?

My mind wanders onto my professor, how I would love it if she were here to help wash my back, _and then some_. Wonder how Friday's class will go, considering I must have made her quite the angry beauty with my remark. I don't believe she has a boyfriend, or if she does, it's not serious enough. Or, it could even be that she just got out of a relationship. She obviously doesn't mention anything that concerns her personal life, so it leaves the rest of the world to wonder.

I finished the shower, dressing in a pair of shorts, slipped on the partial mask, forgo the eye patch, and headed downstairs for a quick meal.

"Oh, Genma!" A female's voice giggled as I made my way downstairs. Another one already, eh, Genma?

I step into the kitchen, my eyebrow rising in surprise and all seriousness, staring at the same blonde beauty that only laid in his bed earlier this morning, her hands wrapped around Genma's neck.

"Kitchen is meant for food, and I don't mean it in the other sense of _women_." The laziness ever apparent in my voice, as my eyes focused on the two. Normally, Genma only brings a woman home once, so this being a second means she must be _something_.

I see her blue eyes focus on my face, confused by the mask, and two color eyes I own. Her eyebrow quirked in the same matter as the professor's had.

"That's Kakashi, remember?" Genma says, as he turns to look at me as well. The girl simply nodded, waving slightly, as if not wanting to really release her grip on Genma.

"Are you sure you guys are in your forties?" Her voice drawls out softly, as her eyes travel from Genma, to myself, and then back to Genma again.

"Forty-four, and he's forty. Would you like to look at our IDs or something?" Genma grinned. We've never been able to prove our age without them, and it's hilarious how women find it so much more appealing to be with an older man. _Especially_ ones as incredibly handsome and in shape as we are. Yeah, you heard me right!

"You guys hardly look past thirty, although, his hair might throw it off." The woman says, glancing at my direction again.

"It's what is under the mask that really matters, I assure you." I say, nonchalant… Even though, still most women haven't seen what's under it because they were too busy trying to muffle their screams in my sheets.

"It's natural." I say, still noticing her stare at my gravity defying hair.

"Oh." Is all she says, as Genma leads her away from the kitchen finally.

"I'll try not to keep you up." Genma chuckles, as he led her upstairs, obviously for another sexcapade.

Finally, I thought, as I went to raid the fridge, gathering what was still considered edible.

--

"Another night with Ino?" I asked, as he closes the front door behind us. Genma's grin just seems to be getting wider, I guess the saying 'grinning ear-to-ear' would be appropriate for him.

"And it was quite the wonderful night. Didn't keep you up, did I?" Genma smirked, sitting himself onto the couch, his feet propped up on the coffee table.

"No, I passed out quickly, since I exhausted myself from the workout." Thank god I passed out, that's for sure. Don't need to hear the muffle screams of a girl from across the hall, again.

"Shouldn't you be getting heading to your class soon, with the naughty professor?" He grinned still, as he asked so, his face twisting in a perverted sense.

He knows, about her, green eyes, and how she has pink hair. We both wonder if it's natural or not, and how someone such the likes of her happens to be a professor _and_ a seductress in one.

"I suppose." As I glance at the clock. It read nearly seven, six fifty-nine to be exact. The class didn't start till seven-thirty, so I had some time to spare still. "After I get a quick bite preferably." I get into the kitchen, grabbing an apple, eating it slowly, savoring the snap of each bite I take.

"You gonna go in just that today?" Genma's eyes question me, I'm still in work attire. Dress pants, dress shirt with the sleeves rolled halfway up my forearms, the constricting black tie loosened, and the usual mask/eye patch on. I simply shrug and nod, I'm awfully too lazy to change today.

"I didn't tell you, but she berated me, wondering why I had begun to lose my concentration about the lecture." I said, taking another bite of the apple.

Genma chuckles before asking, "Oh really?"

"Yeap. She even made me stay after class."

"Oh, naughty teacher indeed, did you get anything?"

"Other than a berate as to why, and among other things, a lovely eyeful of cleavage. That woman is built to every man's teacher fantasy." I laughed, throwing the apple core into the garbage bin nearby. After wiping my mouth, I pulled the mask back up, glancing at the clock once more. Seven-ten, it's my cue to leave so I arrive just five minutes late as always.

Genma laughed, as he waved me off, and I made my way toward the door, grabbing my suit jacket with me, and headed toward the college.

--

She sat her desk patiently, as I strolled in the usual five minutes after class started. Normally it's not that big of a deal to be five minutes late, but she's more of the punctual type, so even a minute late is too late for her. However, I've noticed that she waits for the five minutes I'm late, and then starts the lectures… No idea why she does though.

I glance in her direction, her eyes noting my appearance. Yeah, I never normally come to class in my work clothes, but I'm pretty lazy today. I might just head to the bar afterward, see if I can pick up a girl to share my night with. My normal seat at the front seems to be occupied with one of the male students I can't stand. I stop in front of it, my eye narrowing upon him, as his eyes grew wide, with a slight fear.

"Th-there a-are other de-desks available." The guy mumbles, a bit hesitant.

"Get out of my seat." I say lazily, my eye directing a potent look at him. The guy quickly compiles, gathering his things and going up the stairs to sit elsewhere. Dropping the book bag to the floor, I settle in my seat, lazily slouching as usual, my eye slowly turning to focus on the professor's clothes tonight.

Casual Friday, of course, so she's wearing a simple black dress. It stopped mid-thigh, exposing more of the pale, luscious thighs that are normally hidden under pants or long skirts. She wore a vest over the top of her dress, obviously to hide more than what the dress _didn't_ cover underneath. And especially the heels she wore, the kind that wrapped a few times around her ankles and tied into a bow up top on the back of her leg. Overall it was sexually provocative for a classroom. And oh, what a lovely distraction would she be until the class ended.

My eyes move from left to right, noticing the focused eyes on the back of her luscious rump while she's writing something on the board. She's got a lovely ass, and no one can deny her of that. Incredibly well toned, I wonder what she does in her spare time. Getting fucked pretty hard or working out at the gym or something, because she looks like she's in magnificent shape.

"Well, Kakashi? Can you answer that question?" She says, breaking my train of thought. My eyes focus on the question on the board, reading it slowly, and down her right arm she used to point at.

Really, picking on me tonight? I answer of course, really lazily though. Ah, well, she seems satisfied with my answer so that'll do.

Her eyebrow quirked up again, "I suppose your answer is slightly satisfactory, and will do. Can anyone else comment on it?" I watch as she rests her hand on her jutting hipbone. It's the exact spot where I'd like to place mine.

The class went by quickly, and the other students shuffled out of the classroom slowly. I sat in my seat still, waiting for them to get out first. I hate having to try to fight to get out the door, it's simply not worth the effort, especially when they lag to say 'Bye' to the professor.

Finally though, all the other students are gone, leaving the room only to the 'naughty' professor and myself, (as Genma would put it.) I got up, grabbing my book bag off the ground, just as a blonde woman ran into the classroom toward the professor.

"OMG, Sakura I have to tell you about the-" The woman immediately stops as I get towards them, and recognizes me as I do her.

"Ka-Kakashi.." Ino says softly, surprised by my presence.

"Ino." I nodded, glancing at her and, Sakura's surprised look. Ah, yes, it makes sense now. Ino happens to be Sakura's friends and I saw her once before when she stopped in the classroom after the class had ended, obviously excited just as she were now.

"You know Kakashi?" I hear the professor ask, quite surprised. Yes, Sakura, a beautiful woman with the name of cherry blossoms.

"Uh," Ino paused, "..He's the guy's roommate. You know, Genma, the man I told you about at the bar."

"The forty-four year old?" Her eyebrow quirked up again, oh, how amazing that our worlds have collided.

"Yes, that _man_." Ino says, as her eyes focus on my face, with Sakura's.

Suddenly, the cell phone in my front pocket starts vibrating, and I reached for it. I flipped it open, realizing it could only be Genma. "Excuse me." I say, as I flip it open, "Yo."

'_Hey, want to hit the bar tonight? Ino says she's going to meet up with me and bring a friend.'_ Genma says, sounding rather sleazy.

I glance over at the two women in front of me, my eyebrow raising in question. "Oh really? I happen to be staring at Ino at this very moment. I was thinking of getting a few drinks myself."

'_Well perfect, I'll see you at the usual place.'_

I close my phone, sliding it back into my pocket. My eyes are focused on the two women, their faces clearly surprised. "See you ladies at the bar then." I say, as I make my exit out of the classroom.

-----------------------------------------------------

If the story turns out to peoples liking, I will surely post the other half. As for now, ta ta.

-Stunninglythere


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning:** Smut/sex scene! Take it however you want, **HOWEVER**, if you are under 18, I would seriously reconsider telling you to go away. You don't need need to have your mind corrupted quite yet. You have been warned.

Everyone else 18+ enjoy. I meant to get this out _sooner_ but I was having trouble with doing the smut scene as Kakashi's POV and have _instead_ just turned it out to be from **both** views... If that makes sense. And also, I'm thinking I didn't do so great at writing it out either.. Forgive me, I'm not normally much of a writer...

Also, I wanted to thank the reviews I did receive. They're much appreciated. :D

ENJOY!

* * *

"Hi beautiful." Genma says, as he scoots over for Ino to sit next to him. Ino giggled obviously, like a little schoolgirl who was told she was cute from the high school boy she had a big crush on.

I scoot over myself, allowing my Professor to have a seat to take as well. "Professor Haruno." I say, turning away to pull my mask down for a shot, and then put it back up quickly.

"Kakashi." She says slowly, as her eyes focus on myself and then on Genma.

"Professor? The professor who is teaching Kakashi new tricks?" Genma words slightly slurring, as he turned to look at the two nearby in the booth.

"Yes." Her lips pursed, seemingly annoyed. "Well, I'm going to get a drink." She says, as she stands back up, her handbag… Well, in hand, of course.

"I'll get a another one myself." I say, as I joined her, and headed for the bar. I notice now, as we're both waiting for our drinks that she took off the vest she wore earlier in class. The front of her dress dipped low, exposing the inner pale, shapely breasts to the men at the bar. The collar hooking around the back of her neck in one.

Like I said before, stunning doesn't even begin to explain this woman's beauty. Her hair is down cascading to her shoulders, the bright pink capturing the attention of everyone here.

"Shouldn't be fraternizing with a teacher." Sakura says, as she looks at my direction.

"Shouldn't be fraternizing with a student fourteen years your senior." I think my remarks get to her pretty easily, as she looks at me with murder intent in her emerald eyes. Pretty sure I got her well this time.

"Hmph." She says, grabbing the drinks the bartender puts before us. I pay him quickly, and followed her back to our booth, where Ino and Genma are literally about to get into each other's pants.

I sigh softly, realizing that this woman is the one that made Genma's bachelor days end a couple nights ago. "Go home, and get on. I don't feel like hearing the beds creaks or _other noises_ when I get home later." I glanced over at Sakura, her face tinged in a slight pink at her friend's behavior.

"Yes, yes." Genma growls, as he and Ino head out, toward our home. Oh, how lovely to be left with my very own Professor Sakura Haruno. A lovely beauty sipping lightly on her drink, as she sat back down in the booth. I joined her, might as well enjoy my drink before I head home. _Alone._

By this point I didn't care as I tugged my mask down, sipping my drink. I savored the burn down my throat, as I noticed Professor Haruno's stare. I finished the drink off, placing the empty cup on the table, my eyes locking with hers. "Is there something wrong with my face, _Professor_?" A smirk slips onto my exposed lips, as I see her breath hitch.

Oh yeah, definitely got her attention, and am loving every moment of this. My tongue runs across my bottom lip and I notice her eyes watching the action.

"How come your eyes are different colors?" She asked, even though she seems to be focused on the bottom half of my face.

"I had an accident on my thirtieth birthday. And so I've been left with a blue eye, and a scar as my prize."

"Oh… Well you can't be forty..." She simply states, as she sips the rest of her drink, placing the empty cup across from mine. "Even if your hair is all of grey."

"Yet I am. My hair is just apart of my genetic make-up." I replied.

"How is that so? Prove it."

"Hair or my age?" I smile as she stares at me in disbelief.

"Age, of course."

"Is a city ID worthy?"

She ponders a moment before nodding, while I lean my back against the wall, reaching into my back pocket to pull my well-worn wallet out. I flip open the ID holder, handing it to her. Her eyes grow wide, looking at the year, and the math starts. I was fourteen when she was born, just making my way in middle school. Funny how time flies by so quickly.

"You look the same."

"I took that picture when I was twenty-five." I say lazily, as she glances at the picture and my present self.

"You look like you haven't aged a day. Other than a couple wrinkles…"

"I know. My handsome self will not cease." A full smile is on my face now, and I realize she's biting her lip. That's always a good sign, because she's interested whether she realizes it or not.

She laughs softly at my remark, nodding in agreement, as she hands me back my wallet. I lean back against the wall, sliding it back into my back pocket.

"Why aren't you married?"

Funny, she should be asking herself that since she said that most people are married by their mid-twenties and she clearly isn't. There isn't a diamond in sight on her left ring finger, bit fortunate, if you catch my drift.

"Why should I be?"

"Wouldn't it be better to settle down and have a family? Have your genetics passed on? You know, pass on your silver hair on…" The nails on her index fingers click together, a nervous habit perhaps?

"I suppose." I rub my clean-shaven jaw thoughtfully. "But shouldn't you ask yourself that, Professor Haruno?"

"Sakura."

"Hmm?"

"Sakura only please."

"Okay, shouldn't you ask yourself that, Sa-ku-ra?" I drawl out her name, as her eyes narrow at mine. That's definitely a soft spot, because the hand above the table is curling into a fist.

"I would have been," She grits out, "If my boyfriend of three and a half years wasn't caught with his pants down with another _man_ a month ago…"

"Ah, well, I suppose that makes sense as to why _you_ aren't married then."

She gets out of the booth, grasping her handbag tightly, obviously frustrated with me, and heads for the door. I smile, as I pull my mask back up, jacket over my shoulder, and follow her. Being blunt is my strongpoint might I add.

I reached for her wrist, grasping it with enough force to pull her back toward me, holding her still. The top of her head is tucked just beneath my chin, as I place my other hand on her hip, holding her in place.

"Let me go." Her voice is laced with anger, and oh, what a turn-on… Apparently, I am living up to her quote quite well.

"Sounds like you really just need a good fucking if anything." I whispered, my lips brushing the shell of her ear, causing her to stiffen. "I can give you that." Yeah, all right, the whole fucking a teacher fantasy is encrypted into my brain. I can tell you that much.

She breaks free from my effortless hold, swinging around to face me, ripping her hand out of my lazy grasp. Her posture and face are incredibly mad, but still incredibly sexy at the same time. Even though she slaps me as hard she can, it's indeed useless.

My face met the slap, but I look at her again, and I laugh slightly. "A slap is quite the turn on, _Professor._" I say the last word rather tastefully, wanting her to realize it.

"The lecherous old man still stands in favor." She slips out angrily, as her arms cross beneath her ample breasts.

Oh, it's even more appealing when she does that because of her low cut top, and my slightly glazed eyes are definitely _not_ staring at her face. Ah, well, that's what I get for being a lecherous old man, don't I?

"Why are you grinning?" Sakura spits out, as she connects her eyes to her chest. "Oh you!" She seems to be at a loss for words, as she covers her chest instead.

It was a nice view while it lasted, at least. I shrug it off, and all she does is scowl at me.

"Hey! The old man isn't bothering you is he?" Some guy asked, as he walks up to us.

Lovely, another guy who is more than likely try to start something… My eyes drift toward him, and I try to hold back a laugh. He's nothing more than a tall, drunken, piece-of-shit guy trying to be the hero. Sakura stood still, her eyes growing wide with fear.

"Well?" The guy asks, as his eyes focus on Sakura. He licks his lips, obviously enjoying what he sees.

Sakura doesn't reply, too freaked out right now to realize that she's being stared at like a piece of meat about to be devoured by some lion. Life is just peac- I mean meaty at the moment, eh?

"What's going on?" Another guy says, as he walks up to the unfolding scene.

Perfect, just perfect. I'm sizing him up, and of course, I have no doubt for myself that I could take him on as well. Sure, he's a little bigger than the other guy, but that's nothing to myself.

"I don't know, but I think this old guy was bothering this pretty girl." He says, as his eyes travel from myself back to Sakura. Oh yeah, the guy definitely wants her, with the _obvious_ hungry look in his eyes.

And to top it off, Sakura is even more freaked out, how lovely. My hand reaches out for her slowly, and the first guy swats it away.

"Keep your fucking old hands away from her old man!"

That was such a pathetic line, seriously. Sakura's eyes lock onto mine, and I just shrug. "There is no problem here, we were just leaving."

"Not with her you're not." The kid says, really, I'm tired of this already. I guess his friend tried to sneak up behind me, but I knew he was there, as he attempted to lunge for me. I step to the side, grasping his left arm, locking it straight backwards, and quickly shoved him to the ground. My foot is on his back, adding some pressure, and he's already writhing in pain. How incredibly pathetic. Without a second thought, I was pushing his arm up, and the guy was practically screaming.

"Now, now. I wouldn't like to cause any real damage, so if the lady and I can get going, that would be great." The words come out so slow, so lazy, I think I could use another drink. Sakura has already walked up behind me, her hands on my shoulder, completely scared out of her wits. Guess she's never been in this kind of situation, eh?

The kid that has been giving me pathetic remarks suddenly looks rather ill, and worried. "Yo-you better let him go first then, old man!"

"Oh? Would you like to be in this position as well then?" Ah, such a snide remark out of my mouth, oh well.

"N-no. I'll k-kick your ass old man."

"You don't sound too confident with your stumbling." I release his friend's arm, and pushed him forward. His face hits the ground and his right arm instantly clutches his left shoulder… He didn't move too much after that.

I can feel Sakura's hands grasping my arms, as if holding me back. "You've scared my lady friend over here senseless trying to be the 'hero.' I suggest you pick up your friend leave us alone." I glance over my shoulder at my professor, she's not as scared as before, but it's still enough.

His eyes shift between his friend and us and decided for the better, to pick up his friend. He gets him up, and they start to walk off, but not before saying, "I'll get you old man! Just you wait!"

"Oh?" I say, taking a step forward…but Sakura held me back. That was enough to make the guy get into a run though. It's quite funny to watch them trip and get back up to try to get away. Oh, the youth these days, trying to beat up on old men. Really, what are they thinking?

Sakura's grip loosened on my arm, but she never completely removed it. She stepped out from behind me though, standing near my side.

"You're still a lecherous old man." She whispers in my ear, rather seductively if anything else.

"And you're still by my side."

"Unfortunately, you're the only trustable man at this moment."

"Is that so?" I smirked. "Well, I think I'll be heading home, care to join? And it doesn't have to be for sex. Promise."

Sakura paused, debating what to say.

"I'm sure Ino and Genma have finished a round and are resting. Perhaps we can join in for a small meal." I chuckle at the thought, reaching into my pocket for some keys.

Sakura simply nods, "Why not?"

"How'd you get here?" I ask, checking out the parking lot.

"Ino."

"Ah, well, I'm guessing they took her car then.. Yes?"

I watched as she glanced around the parking lot once more, and nodded.

"Ah, well, you'll be needing this more than myself." I grabbed my jacket that's still hanging over my shoulder and hand it to her. Her reaction immediately wonders why she would need a jacket, and I smile, my eyes staring at the blue Ninja ZX-10R some feet ahead of us. That's my woman, the one that fills my cravings for speed.

Her eyes grew wide, obviously scared about what she was getting into. "Are you sober enough to drive that?"

"I've had a total of four drinks, and was able to anticipate the guy behind me just fine. Now unless you prefer to walk by yourself in the dark in a seductive dress and heels, you'll put it on." I add.

She quickly shakes her head no, throwing on my jacket, placing her handbag on the inside pocket of my jacket. We walk toward my beautiful woman, as I grab the extra helmet, releasing it from being clipped under the seat. I hand it to her, and she just stares at it. I put the matching blue one atop my head, buckling the clip and tighten it.

"You've got to put it on sweetie, can't have my professor getting injured." I say, my voice even more muffled. I watch her slip it on, strands of pink sticking out from beneath the helmet resting at the nape of her neck. My hands reach out, clipping it in place, and tighten the strap under her chin.

"Fit fine?" All she does is nod, making me smile. She's pretty cute in this all right now.

"All right, well, let me get on first, and I'll let you know when you can." I throw my right leg over the side, bringing the bike to an upright position, and put the key in, starting the ignition. I kick the stand back into place, and looked at Sakura.  
"Get on. Keep your feet on the pegs behind, and your hands around me. I can't have you falling either." She walked toward me a bit hesitant, as she used her right arm to brace herself while she got on.

"Ready." Her soft voice says, as she wraps her arms around my body. It's been a couple months since I've had a woman on my _woman_. And to have a woman as beautiful as Sakura with her arms wrapped around me is quite the treat.

"Oh Professor, please hold on." I grin mischievously, as I get us on our way to the house.

I shifted a little harder, a little faster, loving the feel of her chest crushing into my back. She didn't seem to mind and her splayed hands on my chest seemed to be teasing me. I love the feeling of cool air brushing pass us, winding my way through traffic, and to just speed home. I put my bike near the front patio of my home, turned it off, and kicked the stand down. I pulled off my helmet, glanced at Sakura doing the same, and I took it from her.

"I'll help you get off, just stay on while I put these down." I placed the helmets on the patio, and reach for her. My hands grip her hips, pulling her up effortlessly from the bike, and settle her feet on the ground.

"You live here?" She asked curiously. What's so bad about living in a nice two-story home with a friend?

"Well, yes. We share a bachelor home, rather." I said, as I head for the front door, and open it.

"Ladies first, of course."

The lamp in the living room is on, as well as the hallway light. Nice and…

She smiles lightly, as she steps into the home. "It's.. Clean."

Is that big of a surprise to find out that our bachelor home _isn't_ a pigsty? We are clean after all.

"A bachelor pad doesn't necessarily mean a pigsty." I say lazily. I've gotten that line more than ten times in my life.  
"Mind if I take that jacket?" My hand reaches out toward her. I see her reach inside, pulling out her handbag, and lets the jacket slip off her pale shoulders. Hmm, never have you're incredibly sexy professor in your home doing that. It's just not a good thing.

I take the jacket from her, and look at her still. The soft light illuminating behind her casts that glow, the dress such a dark contrast compared to her pale skin and pink hair. I'm clearly damned to suffer tonight. "You can sit on the couch. Watch TV, whatever you like. I'll be right back." I said, motioning toward the black couch in the living room.

"Thank you." Her voice is soft as she sits on the couch, crossing her legs closed. Ah well, I can still see some of those luscious thighs. I make my way upstairs, toward my room. Passing Genma's along the way I hear those dreaded 'noises' I didn't want to hear. At least they aren't-

And then suddenly that loud, orgasm filled scream is heard throughout the home.

Scratch that, she is loud, and I _just_ had to be near the door when it happened. Seriously thought my eardrum would blow out. Anyways, I trudge to my room, changing out of my clothes into a pair of shorts, and nothing else. I even threw my partial mask onto the dresser, you know since she's seen my face… Anyways, I made my way back down the stairs.

Sakura is just sitting on the couch, sifting through the channels. "Would you like something to eat?" I asked. Apparently, I startled her since she _literally_ jumped off the couch, clutching the remote for dear life. I chuckled at the sight as she calms down.

"You scared me." She says, her eyes are close and she's still clutching the remote to her chest. It's pretty darn cute.  
"Well, I mean after Ino screamed.."

"Good to know I wasn't the only one who heard it." I made my way into the kitchen, and turned on the light. I hear her heels on the linoleum floor clicking behind me as I get into the fridge. I scan around finding nothing, looks like we need to go grocery shopping tomorrow. Upon closing the fridge door, I grab a peach from the bowl on the counter.

"Unfortunately, we don't have much." I take a bite into the peach; it's perfectly ripe. "Apple? Peach? Banana?" I ask in-between chews, and then another bite.

Sakura is pretty quiet, probably because she hasn't stopped staring at me since I stopped looking in the fridge. My eyebrow raises up in amusement, she's definitely ogling.

"What? Is there something on me?" I'm talking with my mouth full, the juice from the peach running down my chin. I glance down at my chest, knowing there's nothing there, but still going with what I said. I find nothing, (obviously) as I look back up at her. She's got her lower lip in-between her teeth, and I see her hand reach out to my chin. Her thumb swipes across my chin, taking the juices of the peach with it. She wouldn't… Would she?

Sakura brought her thumb to her mouth, her lithe tongue snaked out, gliding from the base of her hand to the tip of her nail. She just had to do that, didn't she? I didn't let her see what it did to me, but continued eating the peach. I threw the core into the trash a few minutes later, realizing her attention was completely on me.

"Oh Professor, what is it that you're staring at?" I asked slyly. I know I've caught her attention, without a mask, eye patch, _and_ shirt. For a man of my age, women often never expect to be in shape as I am. Those well-defined lines run through my body, even those v-lines that women seem to love most. Well, at least the ones I've been with, it's been their favorites, or the abs. Or my arms, perhaps, _I'm just an overall favorite everything._ I'm sure at this point you're saying, _'You're a cocky old man Kakashi Hatake!"_…But I have no problem with that.

"You.." She pauses, "Are quite the handsome lecherous old man."

"Why thank you." I give her a true smile, the one that only one other woman has seen in my life. Insult and compliment in one, those are my favorite, especially from a beautiful woman such as my _professor_.

Another one of Ino's rather loud orgasm screams quickly fill the house, and I am cringing.

"Too bad I can't compete tonight." I drawl out, laughing softly at the thought. Just because every once in a while, Genma and I would get into a competition about who could get the woman to be the loudest.

"What?"

"Nothing, of course… The screams are just getting tiresome already. I was hoping I could get a decent amount of sleep tonight, but it seems like that may not be the case." I drawl out, my eyes fixed on her plump, pink lips. I definitely wouldn't mind a taste of those.

"Did you still want to eat something?" Judging from her body signals, it's not food she wants. Perhaps I'll be lucky tonight, I say, as I notice her licking her lips. She takes a step closer to me, and my eyes question her inconspicuously.

"Perhaps food isn't what I really want right now." She says her words softly, a hand reaches out, touching my chest.

"Besides, I thought only privileged women were able to see your face." Her hand shifts upwards, resting on the back of my neck.

"Well, that makes you _more than privileged_ to see my face… Considering most women are too busy buried in my sheets to look while screaming their heads off." I remark, my mouth formed in a smirk. I figured she would of slap me for the truthful comment, but I'm wrong. She eyes me, the curiosity eating away at her.

"They're missing out on quite a handsome man." She breathes out, stepping even closer to me. We're nearly touching, but she won't allow it so it seems. Her hands reach out, cupping my face. Pretty sure what'll happen, and what do you know?

Her plump, pink lips briefly touch mine, testing it out. I won't let her get away though, as my arm wraps around her waist, pulling her in. I lightly kiss her lips, and the corner, and back again. I can taste the soft hint of mint on her lips, as my tongue slips out, sliding from her bottom lip to her top. She laughs softly, and her mouth is open game. My tongue slid inside, tasting the roof of her mouth, and pull back. Sakura's tongue followed mine, as I pulled her even closer, her arms around my neck tighten.

"Oh, what's this? The naughty professor seducing her _older_ student?" Genma's grinning voice carries into our ears, unfortunately causing us to both stop. I was about to say something, but the beautiful pink haired woman beat me to it.

"Shouldn't you be fucking Ino?" Sakura says, staring at Genma, a bit irritated with the interruption, her hands never releasing her grip from around my neck.

And a dirty mouth to boot, I'm not complaining.

Genma is obviously shocked by her outburst, his mouth agape, as he glances at Sakura and then at me. I shrug it off because I don't often like to fight with women about such nonsense unless I feel it's worthy to be argued with. I smile though, because this is pretty funny, and a turn-on in one. A beautiful woman with a dirty mouth telling Genma off, almost in love, but indefinitely along the deep lines of lust.

"She has a point." I agreed, as I take her hand, leading her away from Genma and the kitchen.

"She's resting by the way. That's why we're not fucking." Genma spits out, just as we reach the stairs.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever you say Genma." I say, as I take her up the stairs, past Genma's room and into mine. Such luck to be with a really stunning woman, and even better that she's my professor.

I allow her in first, and follow, closing the door behind us.

"Finally." She mutters, shoving me against the door hard, and kissing me in the same manner.

_Oh yeah_, definitely loving this. I push us off the door, heading for my bed, the kisses never stopping, and I lay us down in one fluid motion. My hands run up her thighs, and my thoughts are confirmed. Well-toned muscles run beneath the pale smooth skin, and her ass is incredible to grab.

Sakura's hand slips down my chest, her hand stopping momentarily at the waistband, before just going over it and grasping the slight bulge. Her kisses stop quickly, her eyes meeting mine.

"What?" I said, looking at her face, and her hand on my cock. She tenses for a moment, still holding on, squeezing me gently. I growled as she did so.

"You're…" She pauses, trying to think out her words. "My previous boyfriends weren't as..."

My eyebrow raises at the statement. "Intimidated by my size, I take it?" I smirk, I've heard it all before. No, I'm not abnormally large, just more than enough. That's what I say.

She simply nods and I shrug.

"You'll want it, soon enough." Trust me, I'm always the confident one.  
"Put yours arms over your head." I ordered, as I began to grab the hem of her dress, pulling it up, and off her. I threw it on the floor, and look over her.

She's simply gorgeous, her body is magnificent. Concluding that a _straight_ man would never leave, this woman is simply too perfect to be without a man.

Having her lay before me in only underwear is pretty sexy. The moonlight is peeking through the closed blinds, highlighting random spots on her pale skin. She's just got the perfect chest, perky, round, and all natural. I see her shyness kicking in as her arms slowly cover her chest, bit too late in my opinion.

"I've already seen them beautiful, and I intend to have them." Kakashi words were soft, leaving opened mouth kisses from her neck to her collarbone, nipping her lightly in the end. Both her wrists gathered into one of Kakashi's large hands, placing them above over her head, holding her in place. Soft gasps escaped from the beauty, trailing his way between the valley of her breasts, wincing softly at the feel of her death grip on his scalp.

"Now, now, be nice to my hair." Their eyes met for the moment, as Sakura sucked in her lower lip, nodding at his silly plead. She watched as his pliable muscle eased out from between his lips, licking from the underside of a breast up to the pink bud, confining it within his mouth. Immediately she shuddered, feeling his tongue flick it back and forth, and the grazing of his teeth, teasing her so.

"Ever been fucked?" His deep voice filled with the ever-present need of _her_.

"Wh-what?" Sakura stuttered, currently caught up in slow build up of pleasure. A simple chuckle escaped the man's mouth as he slid himself off the edge of the bed, his knees meeting the floor. He tugged at her thighs, bringing her derrière mere inches away from the edge of the bed.

"Ever been fucked?" The words seemed deafening on Sakura's ears as she watched his fingers hook into the waistband of her underwear. Without a reply, he tugged them out from under her, and down her long legs, eventually letting them rest on the bedroom floor. Her legs instantly closed, hiding her most sacred area from his view.

"That's a no." He murmured, his hands parting her thighs wide.

She seemed rather nervous at this point, feeling highly exposed to a man she barely knew, but was certainly highly excited by. A smile grew on his face as his lips met her left thigh, kissing his way slowly toward her womanhood. Sakura bit her lip in anticipation as she felt his lingering kisses go nearer with each passing second...

Kakashi's eyes glinted in amusement as he skipped over her folds and right onto her right thigh, kissing his way back up to her knee. Her face seemed to fall in disappointment… But he certainly didn't miss that craving look within her eyes. She _would_ be begging, one way or another.

Sakura's soft cries grew in his ears, realizing how incredibly sensitive and responsive she was to his touches. The tips of his fingers ran from that bow tie from her ankle, right up over her knee and hip... Only to have his palms rest on her inner thighs, exposing the deepest view for himself. Smooth, plump lips glistened with a bit of moisture… And a lone finger slid along her outer lips causing her to writhe before him, his amusement growing.

"Just how bad do you want it?" Kakashi's mouth was close to her intimates, his breath tickled her need. He blew softly, all the while Sakura held her lip in her mouth, attempting to suppress the sounds within. She watched intently as his face drew even closer, just barely grazing her opening with the tip of his nose. The sounds of a deep intake of breath was heard, just before she felt his tongue delve into her folds.

Her breath stopped quickly, feeling his tongue lapping at her, exploring her, and creating the growing mewls escaping from her. She gasped, feeling a finger slip inside her, thrusting slowly… Her hands gripped the covers tight as she cried out a little louder, as he brushed his tongue against her nerve-filled bud.

"You taste magnificent by the way." He managed to say as he slipped in another finger, causing her to buckle slightly at the intrusion. Grinning, he ran the tip of his tongue across her lips, tickling her softly.

Sakura instantly whimpered at the feel, staring at the mop of silver hair in-between her legs. Watched as his other hand came up, resting near her inner thigh, his thumb teasing her exposed clitoris. The more he teased, the more erratic her breathing became. And the more noise he got, the harder _he_ was getting.

His fingers delved deep inside her as his mouth moved to cover her clitoris. He sucked softly on her bud, his eyes focused on her face contorting into different facial expressions of pleasure. She nearly cried out, as he began to use more force, building up the winding feel deep inside between her legs. The onslaught of pleasure was building with each suck, each pump of his fingers deep inside, and still continued.

The building feeling of the impending orgasm was near, so very near. Her breathing became erratic, the grips on his covers turning her knuckles white, and her attempt at holding her moans in were starting to fail. The feeling grew deeper, tight and unrelenting, the need to feel the release was almost reached… And then finally, her back arched, her voice with his name going pass the closed door and coursing throughout the home.

She fell back onto my bed pretty hard, the orgasm was pretty intense. She was still a bit shaky by the time I got up off my knees and hovered over her, my eyes focused on her flush face. Seriously, this woman was amazingly gorgeous, especially after an orgasm… She was going to have another that was for sure.

Kakashi smiled, the back of his fingers running softly against her cheek. "We're not done yet beautiful." He murmured, as he leaned in to kiss her. He trailed kisses down her chin and neck, his hands lightly brushing against her belly.

Sakura's breathing returned to normal as she came from her high. Her hands trailed down his stomach, reaching the hem of his shorts. "Off." It was more of a demand, as her fingers hooked on and started pushing them away.

Kakashi chuckled. "Yes Professor Haruno," he added, as he got rid of his shorts. Gauging her lip bite, she was anticipating him and his member.

Long, thick, and heavy, that's what it was, jutting out from his body. Sakura was excited, albeit apprehensive, but more than willing. She reached out, her fingers just nearly brushing as her hand wrapped around him, causing him to hiss in the process. "You're certainly impressive for a lecherous old man." She whispered letting him go, lying still on her back.

He grinned mischievously, as he settled himself in-between her legs, his head gently nudging her opening. He eased in slow, letting her tightening walls accommodate his width. A deep growl escaped as his head reached the end of her, the warmth and tightness engulfing him. He shuddered a moment, "Mhm… You are indeed, a magnificent woman."

Kakashi pulled out halfway, before slowly pushing himself back in, eliciting a moan out of his professor's mouth. A free hand grasped the back of her knee, placing her long, lean leg on top of his shoulder as he continued his slow, penetrating thrusts. Upon hitting her at the first angled thrust, Kakashi was met with a louder moan, causing quite the satisfaction between the two. He continued, winding the coils tight deep within their cores.

Each deep thrust sent a thrill of pleasure coursing throughout her body, her grips on the covers turning her knuckles ghost white, and her toes to curl. A devilish smirk grew on Kakashi's face as he watched Sakura's writhe in pleasure, her breathing growing heavier by the moment.

"More." Sakura gasped out best she could.

"Oh?" Kakashi said, staring at Sakura's face. "More… What?"

"Faster."

"Whatever the professor says," Kakashi said, as he quickened the pace, "The professor gets."

Each thrust tightened their coils within, building them to a high that had to be reached, here and now. She was so close, her grips on his covers turning her knuckles white again, her moans so much louder. His thrusts were becoming erratic, unable to keep the normal pace. The feeling of her walls clamping down on him was nearly surreal.

The pending release was so near, the two could feel it. His hand reached down, teasing her clitoris roughly causing the pleasure to increase in intensity. Becoming too intense for Sakura a moment later, her body arched up rather suddenly. The pleasure that built up had finally released in a loud, piercing, orgasmic scream, echoing through out the room and past the closed door.

Kakashi reached his pleasure high a few thrusts later, tiring him out for the time being. He fell onto his bed, gathering his illustrious professor in his arms.

"Well, well _Professor Haruno,"_ Her named came out of my mouth rather, dare I say naughty? I chuckled at the thought. I watched as she sighed quite happily, and our eyes met.

"Oh my… That… Was wonderful." She said rather breathily, her hand cupped the side of my face.

I have to agree that was fuckin' _amazing_. And the whole teacher/student fantasy? **Well worth it.** But… I hope this doesn't ruin anything for _us_… You know?

I nod in agreement, kissing her softly. I watched as she yawned, in-turn causing myself to yawn. "Well Professor, I think it's time for us to sleep… So how about it?" I smile that winning smile of mine.

"Yes…" She yawned again, as she tucked her head under my chin. She drifted off to sleep a few minutes later, her deep breaths becoming a bit apparent considering she was right next to me. Ah, well, I'm not complaining… It was a wonderful night with a wonderful woman.

-

Personally, morning came too early, but it's always nice to wake up to a beautiful woman next to myself. Unclothed, quite sated, and so angelic looking… It's basically being in heaven right now. Except not… You won't hear me complaining though.

The sunlight peeked through the blinds, highlighting her pale, smooth skin that constantly called to me. I couldn't help myself and kissed my way up her arm and over her shoulder. She stirred lightly, her soft words incoherent, and I chuckled.

"Good morning beautiful." I say lightly, watching as her eyes fight against the sunlight to open. And then her emerald eyes are on mine and she smiles.

"Mornin'." She says softly, pulling the covers closer and taking in a deep breath. She sighs happily, obviously enjoying it.

I laughed as my hand caressed her cheek, "Sleep well?"

"Wonderful…" She said sitting up and stretched her arms up over her head. What a glorious sight! A beautiful, naked woman before me who was rather teasing… Even if it were to be considered unintentional.

"Good to hear." I said, as I sat up myself. I rubbed my eyes with the heel of my palms, seriously trying to take in that sunlight, but it was just too damn bright! I heard Sakura giggled, and let my hands fall.

"What is it that you're giggling about?"

"How could a lecherous old man con me into bed? And to think he's one of my students after all!" She laughed a wonderful laugh and fell back onto my bed.

"Is that a complaint I hear?" I lowered my body towards her, my fingers brushing up her arms. She quickly shakes her head no in response, the smile still on her face.

"Well then, if that's the case…" Our lips met, tongues tackling, and the warm pleasure coursed throughout our bodies… Looks like another round was about to begin.

-

The last couple of days… Well, it was filled with lots and lots of sex, orgasms, sleeping, and snacks. Did I mention lots of sex? Even managed to get her from behind, screaming her pretty little head off… And in the shower, as the water rained down our already slippery bodies, thrusting into her against the shower wall. Then she was against the door and then she even rode me like a sexy little cowgirl. …Minus the whooping, more of moans and her screaming my name, yeah.

Genma and I both arrived late to work this morning, which is rather unfortunate considering the company got a late boost… But that's all right. Who's to say anything to us? We're at the very top, and if they don't like it… Well, they 're replaceable, right? I've got to say though, those grins Genma and I wore never ceased the whole day…

Anyways, the _very satisfying_ weekend did end-which is quite unfortunate-and am currently on my way to class. Needless to say, I was rather saddened that she wasn't next to me in bed last night. She and Ino had left together to go back home Sunday evening (rather reluctantly might I add,) just so they could arrive to work on time the next day.

I arrived five minutes after class started (you know, my normal time) and stepped into the classroom. The class noise level ceased immediately and they all seemed to be staring at me as I stepped in. Hmm, I rubbed my chin, and then it hit me. I fuckin' forgot my scarf and eye-patch! I glanced over at Sakura who was sitting at her desk, staring at me. I smiled and winked, causing her to blush, mumbling, "Take your seat."

Good, my seat was free. I really do hate when I have to tell someone to get out of my seat. It's so much easier to _not_ just sit there and sit elsewhere. They need to think harder, but as long as my seat is free… And I get to see the professor, well…

I settled in, just as I hear her heels clicking towards me causing me to look up. The woman is _positively_ glowing of a wonderful weekend spent of sex. …Not that I mind, because I found it _just_ as enjoyable. I even left her with a few… Marking gifts near the base of her neck and collarbone. Hard to miss with her hair up and the dip of her cut a bit low. A path of bruising bites lingered on her pale skin along her back and neck. I couldn't help myself; her skin is rather tantalizing.

"Decided to do without the mask and patch today?" She asked as she stopped in front of my desk, nibbling on the cap of her pen in hand. God, I'm not sure I'll ever get enough of her.

"It wasn't intentional… I had _quite_ the weekend." I drawl out, resting my chin on my raised arm. She bites her lip as her cheeks are caressed with a light pink. She's incredibly gorgeous, absolutely zero doubt at this point.

"I expect to see you after class, Ka-ka-shi." She rolls out my name purposely, as she turns her attention to the rest of the classroom. I smile at her words. She'll _definitely_ be seeing me afterwards.

-

I watched and listened as she lectured making eye contact with her every few minutes. The woman kept stealing glances at me and as amusing as that is, I'm getting a bit bored otherwise. Only forty-five minutes had passed during the class period when she surprisingly said something I figured I would have _never_ heard from her.

"Well, class. We'll be ending it quite early today… Have a good night… Oh, and Kakashi?" She focused on me, "Don't forget. I need to talk to you."

I nod curtly, as I watch the students shuffle out of the classroom rather sadly. Even more so when some of them glare at me again. It's almost like last week… Almost.

"Lucky bastard." A student mumbles walking past.

I take it back, it nearly is like last week! I chuckled lightly at the words. What a night, eh?

Sakura settled in at her desk, gathering her stuff into her bag, cleaning everything off the top of the desk. I decided that I _at least_ step up to the side of her desk so she could tell me what she 'needed.'

"Yes Professor Haruno?" I smirked, my eyes focused on her. She wore a royal blue pencil skirt this time and a white sweater. A cardigan? I don't really get women's fashion these days, but I remember one of the girls mentioning such once. Not that I'm complaining, the woman looks great in everything. _Especially_ in my tee shirt and rolled up boxers.

"Mr. Hatake, do you realize what you're doing?" She asks rather seductively, putting her glasses on the desk, as she stands up and makes her way toward me.

"Professor… I have no idea what you're talking about." She stops in front of me and her hand is on my chest. I like where this is going.

"Oh… I think you do…" She shoves me roughly, causing me to sit on the edge of her desk.

Most _definitely_ like where this is going.

Her hand reached behind my neck and she kisses me hard. Somehow she threw me onto my back, _on the desk,_ and she's crawling on top of me. Breaking the kiss, I couldn't help but say, "Oh, Professor…"

**The End.**

* * *

Done.

Review please!  
Seriously! I have no idea how well my **first** KakaSaku is really doing!

-Stunninglythere


End file.
